This coudn't end well
by Bella693
Summary: Isabelle Beauregard hates magic since the day she found out she was a witch. Muggle-born, her family never accepted her being magical and strongly believes she is just crazy. Not standing her life anymore, she runs away with the purpose of getting rid of mgic by any means. Everything was going well until she ran into James Potter...
1. Ugh I really need a shower!

**Summary **_**(A bit better than the 255 characters' one)**_**: **Isabelle Beauregard is not normal. She's a witch (And she talks to herself 24/7, which is weird either way). Not standing her life anymore, she runs away and ends up in London with only one thought in head – Becoming normal (To some extent).

But when she meets James Potter, her life might take another turn…

**AN: **Hey guys!

I'm really not used to write in English, so please tell me if you spot any mistake; that would really help me! I've been reading this chapter over and over again to correct it as much as I could! Enjoy – I hope you will! (:

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Harry Potter world, etc…

_###_

_###_

_**Isabelle**_

_**###**_

Okay. All I needed to find then was a magic place. I mean, it was _London_; there had to be a place meant for witches and wizards only, right?

It had already been tree days I was out there, and I _needed_ to take a shower, people were starting to look at me like I was homeless. Not that I was not. Actually, I was sort of homeless at the moment. I'd been sleeping in the station, pretending to wait for a train that never came. Not that I didn't have money – I did have some. But I'm pretty sure there wasn't a single hotel I was going to be able to pay in galleons.

Merlin, I was tired – I'd been walking for hours. This city was so _huge_! Shaftesbury Avenue… I'd already been there, so I turned – Charing Cross road. I still think those street names are weird. In France, where I come from, we usually name the streets after people, and I doubt Charing Cross is someone's name… Anyways.

Ugh. I _smelled._ No wonder I couldn't concentrate on finding my magic place; I really needed that shower. In fact people were walking around me.

Then I saw it; what was that over there? The Leaky Cauldron? Sounded wizard. I just needed to observe the Muggles for a few minutes: If they didn't see it… Definitely wizard. All was perfect. I'd found my place! I still needed that shower, though.

Looking around me, I spotted a Bed&Breakfast. If I could just sneak in without being seen… I needed a diversion. If only I had had one of those Decoy Detonators we played with at school!

I was searching my mind for an idea when I noticed him. Why was that guy staring at me like that? He must have looked as terrible as I did – meaning he looked quite homeless too. So I thought: Maybe he'll help me? Poor people do that sort of thing, right? Well, I wasn't losing anything asking.

'What're you looking at?' Hum. And I was supposed to ask for help… I'd been nicer… And I should have been, if I wanted him to help. ' Er, I mean…'

'S'okay sweetheart.' he grinned. YEURK! He was missing half his teeth! That was _gross_. And had he just called me sweetheart? 'Look kinda lost, dontcha?'

'Well…' I didn't know this guy – I could't trust him. He was about twice my age, and tree times as creepy as a normal person.

'Also looks like you need a shower!' he said, grinning wider. Excuse-me? Look at who's saying that!

I was starting to turn my back at him – I didn't really _need _that shower, did I? – When I stopped abruptly. Was he _that_ creepy? I mean, the past tree days I'd been looking at people like I used to. But then… You should have seen me! My brown hair was so tangled and dirty I'm not even sure one actually could tell that it was brown. The last time I had seen my reflection (Meaning the day before) it looked kind of greenish. And my complexion… Let's not talk about it.

So, getting a grip on myself, I put on my sweetest smile ('Please, may my teeth still be white'), and faced the man.

'As a matter of fact, I do. But the thing is, I don't have money, and I don't think the B&B over there would let me in… If only someone would attract the receptionist outside… I could sneak in and take that shower!' I sighed. I hoped I was looking convincing (And that the guy was not a policeman undercover, that would have been my end…)

Fluttering my eyelashes at him ('Please, may the dirt not glue them together'), and pursing my lips (Do I have to say it?), I tried to look innocent (_And I can tell you didn't_).

Oh damn it! He didn't looked convinced at all (_I wonder why…_)! Okay, think of something, Isabelle, you can do this…

'It's not that I don't want to pay, really… But all I have is that gal – Er, gold coin!' Haha! There he was interested. 'So… Would you help me, please?'

'F'course I will! If I can see that coin you 'ave there…'

I went through my bag, searching for it… Crap. I'd only got one galleon left. I hoped that that shower would be worth it. I threw the coin at him, and he bit it – Disgusting. I was never, ever, touching that coin again – Not that he was likely to give it back anyways.

'Let's make that diversion then!'

Oh thank Merlin; he really was going to do it. I was afraid he'd run away once he got the gold – See, not that creepy!

As we got closer to the B&B, he winked at me. Then he rushed inside and started throwing all the flyers, which were next to the door, in the air, whilst yelling 'It's raining FLYERS, yipeh!' Hum. That diversion was worthy of some tree-year-old. But it's all I had, so I should stop complaining.

Whoaaa. Was he taking off is clothes? Ugh. I know I should have looked away, but I couldn't help it. Morbid curiosity I guess.

The receptionist was then pursuing him out on the street so the entrance hall was empty. Then was my chance!

Running inside, I hurled myself towards the emergency exit door and climbed up the stairs. An old man was peering out his room – to see where the noise was coming from I suppose. Unfortunately for him, I was going to have to kick him off. But he was way to close to his door…

'Ouch! Oooh, please help me! I think I twisted my ankle running! Owww, this hurts so bad!' Pretending to fall on the floor, I grabbed my ankle. This was NEVER going to work – Wait! It was working! I'm a genius. The old man was closing up… Oh, he looked so sweet, reaching for my hand to help me… But I couldn't afford being nice. I _needed_ that shower!

His fingers were reaching mines – Did I really need that shower? It was sort of a whim actually…

Oh, I _so_ didn't care! I – wanted – my – shower! Once his hand closed up on mine, I pulled him to the floor and got up.

'Sorry!' Getting inside the room, I locked the door behind me. Ugh. Smelled like old people in there… I felt guilty. There wass this voice inside my head telling me how mean I was (_You are so mean_ – See?). I just had tricked a poor old man! But the hot water felt so nice on my skin it wiped the guilt away.

Once I was cleaned and dried (This is going to sound silly, but I hope that he hadn't had used the folded towels – I don't want to have used the same towels as an _elderly_!) I went through my bag for clean clothes. My plan had been working really well until then; it had to keep going that way.

Uh-oh. Was that a key I could hear? He must have told the receptionist! Getting dressed the quickest I could I got out of the bathroom – Just I time!

The old man, looking grumpier than ever (And I thought it was kindness?), was standing in the threshold, next to a young man in a suit (Must have been the receptionist).

I am such an awful person –

Fluttering my eyelashes (This _had_ to work now that I was clean), I displayed what I hoped is a bewildered expression (And it was quite a good one).

'I'm sorry, but… Who are you?'

'Miss, er – ' the receptionist swallowed. Did I tell you how much of a genius I am?

' Yes? What are you doing in my room?' This eyelash-fluttering thing really is ingenious. I don't know who started it, but I must thank them really much – it saved my life more than I can count.

' This – er – notyourroom.'

The old man was looking daggers at me; I guess he was not going to fall for me twice and I don't blame him – I wouldn't fall for me once. Yet, I don't know why he didn't say anything. I mean, it was pretty obvious I was going to get the receptionist to believe me – or at least he'd have been charmed enough not to react. Maybe he was mute? Oh, I don't care. It was my lucky day!

' Not my room you said?' I looked around, trying to look amazed (Pretty good face too). 'Oh you're right! I am _so, so, so_, sorry…'

Saying that (More like simpering it, actually) I leaned slowly closer to the receptionist. If there's one thing I should thank my parents for, it's definitely for making me pretty enough to do this sort of thing.

'I'll just leave then!'

Giving them a sugary sort of smile (The one I usually keep for my teachers when I'm failing an exam I'm not supposed to fail), I walked around them and eventually passed the door. None of them followed me – that old man definitely was mute, there's no other explanation (Still not caring).

When I finally got out of the B&B, I sighed, relieved. The not-so-creepy-homeless-man that helped me earlier was gone – Probably trying to sell my galleon on some black market.

All I needed to do to make my plan work then was to enter the Leaky Cauldron.

_**###**_

That guy outside was so not creepy. Why are English wizards all so weird? I mean, come off it, seriously! This isn't 19th century anymore! Hello people, we're in 2019!

I eventually got inside the pub (Which was full of the strangest people I had ever seen – I swear I saw a dwarf and a hag _kissing_), but nobody had noticed me yet. I needed to draw their attention. I needed to find obvious magic…

'OH MY GOSH!' I'm pretty sure that was quite a convincing cry. 'How did you do that? I swear I saw that bottle _flying_ towards you!' Silence. Perfect! Everybody was staring at me then. This was so cool, it's like they were all frozen in action! The man who was making the Butterbear bottle fly still had his wand pointed at it, and he was looking at me like I was mad. I am such a genius.

' Er - What do you mean?' he asked, frowning his eyebrows.

' I mean' I said that like it was obvious (_Which means you said that like you were thinking he was an idiot_). I was thinking to try and get a role in the West End when all of this was over (And I am sure it would have worked out really well). 'Bottles don't fly. This is _real life_, not a _movie_!'

Bam! I'd said the magic word. I bet they were all thinking I was a Muggle then –

' Is she a… Muggle?' exclaimed a younger copy of the man with the flying bottle. See? I told you so.

Suddenly, there was an eruption of noise:

' She can't be a muggle! –

' Muggles can't see that place –

'Do something! Isn't there a law –

Poor people. I was driving them crazy. They were all wondering how on earth a muggle got there. Then, they were going to erase my memory and I'd have my new life! All perfect.

'Maybe she's a witch and she didn't know until then!' said younger-flying-bottle-man, who was about my age.

Wait. What? Uh-oh. This wasn't part of the plan!

_**###**_

They made me sit at their table, the man with the flying bottle, his wife and their tree kids. They _ruined _my whole plan. How was I supposed to get my memory erased then?

'Nothing w_eird_ ever happen to you?'

'No. You people are completely out of mind, I'm not a witch, that's silly – '

'You must be a Muggle-born! What's your name?'

'Isa… Er. My name is…' I couldn't tell them my_ real_ name! I needed to come up with something…

' Lizzie. Evans. Lizzie Evans.' I'd done worse.

'Evans, uh? Pretty common name!' I don't see how a common name maked me a muggle-born, which he seemed convinced of (_Which you actually are_)… The younger copy of the bottle man, whose name was James, he had told me so about five minutes ago when they made me sit, was a little annoying. He was also really handsome, so I guess that balanced the whole thing.

'See? I have a common name. I'm a common girl. I'm – not- a –witch!'

'How can you know?' he narrowed his eyes. 'Where are your parents anyway?'

'Er – They died in a car crash.' Ugh, you had done better, girl! 'And I know they weren't a witch and a wizard!' Think of something. 'They were dentists. Both of them.' Dentists? Nobody was going to buy that, Isabelle. And the car crash? That was the worst excuse you had ever come up with!

' Then you must be a Muggle-born! I just don't understand how you never got a Hogwarts letter…'

'Maybe I didn't get one… Because I'm not a witch!'

'If you weren't a witch, how would you have got in there?' he said that like it was obvious (_See how he did it? He wasn't looking at you like he thought you were an idiot – Though he probably should have_). Why was he trying so hard to make me believe I was a witch? Didn't they get it? I didn't want to be a witch! I just wanted them to erase my memory so I could believe I was a freaking normal person!

'He's right Lizzie. You are a witch, there's no other explanation.'

Uuuuuuuugh. (_You looked _so_ annoyed at that moment; it was _so_ entertaining._)

Oh, _please_, get that triumphal grin off your face, you plan-ruiner! Now, nobody was going to erase my memory, just because you wanted me to be a witch so bad! Wait… That's right! He _wanted_ me to be a witch! But… Why?

_Uh-oh. _

_Isabelle, stop that now. _

_Isabelle, get a grip on yourself! _

_Isabelle… WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU SILLY GIRL?_

'Okay then, I must be a witch!'

_What. The. Hell. _

Strangely, this seemed to make them all really happy. Like they'd made something wonderful by telling me I was a witch – like I didn't know that. Seriously, I was seventeen; it was really unlikely I wouldn't have known! But they had bought my whole car-crash-dentist-story so I'm not complaining.

Even though this wasn't my plan at the beginning… I mean, what I really wanted was a new start (_What you really wanted was to get rid of magic_). And they were giving me one, without taking my magic away (_Which was not the plan at whole_)… As a matter of fact, I _like_ magic (_That's news!_). I just never thought I could start my new life keeping it (_Because you couldn't_).

So it was quite a good plan too, right? (_No._) Anyway, it's not like I had much of a choice, then.

Once they'd told the landlady's husband, who was apparently a teacher at their Hogwarts thing, the whole story, they started to make plans for me. At first, I was feeling a little guilty (_You shouldn't have stopped_), because they were all really _nice_ to me and I was shamelessly lying to them. But it's not like they'd ever find out… right? After a while I just shut down the voice in my head (_Mpfffff_), which was currently yelling 'This cannot end well' (_In fact, I was saying 'Mpffffff' and Freud would tell you that if you heard that, it's because you knew it deep inside_).

Once they were done talking (I hadn't listened a word of what they said, there was too much to remember. And I was sort of distracted but the food they got me… Come on, it'd been tree days since I had a real meal! (_You know, there's no point in arguing with me when I'm not saying anything.)),_ we all got up, and headed towards the rear of the pub.

I wasn't being very attentive, but then the brick wall started to form a doorway. I didn't need to fake the amazement on my face (I was supposed to have discover magic five minutes ago, remember?) because it really _was_ amazing! A magic brick wall (_Oh_, _please_)! James, grinning at my expression, took my elbow, and started to describe everything that surrounded us.

That shower really was worth my last galleon.

_###_

_###_

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading! I'm really not sure about the end – I think there's something wrong with the verbal tenses… So please tell me what you think! C:

(The second chapter will be coming in a few days! I was going to publish it today, but I've been correcting this chapter and I didn't get the time to correct both. I'm really sorry for those who've subscribed for Story Alert and who keep getting ones when all I do is update the first chapter!)


	2. You are such a princess, Belle

**AN:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Tell me if you find anything wrong in the English, I'm really not sure about it (Not my first language). In fact, I'm going to correct the verbal tenses in the first chapter (I've always had trouble with those).

This chapter is a bit (_really_) shorter than the first one, and it doesn't make the story go ahead very much. We discover more about Isabelle's past. The last chapter was more about what was going on, whilst this one is mainly about her feelings. Let me know what you think! (:

_###_

_###_

_**Isabelle **_

_**###**_

_You're an awful liar Isabelle._

Shut up.

_Feeling guilty, love?_

Uuugh. Won't you let me sleep?

_Not a chance. _

I'm not lying. I'm… Being another person.

_That's called lying, sweetheart._

I said 'shut up'.

_You're going to be in so much trouble when people find out about that trickery – _

Nobody is ever going to found out, okay?

_What about your friends? What about Gabriel? _

Gabriel will get through it – I know he will.

Okay – Then I was lying. I knew he wouldn't. But… I hadn't _planned_ this! It had just happened. And I had just happened to like it. This is going to sound selfish (_This _is_ selfish, honey._) but I wanted to do this for me. For once, I wanted to do something for me and for nobody else.

_Selfish, selfish, selfish Isabelle…_

It's Lizzie. Now, shut up!

'Are you talking to your self?' asked the mirror in my room. Oops. I guess I said that last sentence out loud.

'Still better than talking to a mirror' I muttered. Obviously, the mirror and the voice in my head had decided I'd slept long enough.

Yawning, I stretched and got up. The Longbottoms had landed me a room for free over their pub– As I didn't have any money. And the husband had got me a scholarship too: Lizzie Evans was officially going to be a Hogwarts Student at fall.

Most of my stuff was going to be second-handed from, but I really didn't care. I liked the feeling of people wanting me to be a witch. It was a pretty good feeling. Just like the feeling of a good hot shower.

In fact, I went to take another shower. I'd already taken one before going to bed the night before but I enjoyed the feeling so much I couldn't help it.

_Ugh. You are such a _princess,_ Belle._

Lizzie. Get used to it.

_**###**_

If I had known running away would be so nice I would have done it earlier. Seriously, everybody was so _friendly_. Okay, maybe it's just because they all thought I was the poor no-friends-no-family-hence-no-life girl, but still, it was quite pleasant.

On the day before, we went to get most of my school things. Professor Longbottom said it'd be a bit complicated for me, since I wouldn't have the level required (Or, at least, they thought I wouldn't) to be in seventh year but he also said he was sure we'd figure something out. They were all going to be quite surprised, I guess.

So they just got me the usual books, and Mrs Potter said I could have Lily's old school robes, since I was smaller than her (English people are all so tall. I mean, who would have thought I'd be smaller than a thirteen-year-old?) and she just had got new ones.

This morning Professor Longbottom took me to Ollivanders so I could get a new wand (My old one currently lying at the bottom of the sea – May she rest in peace). Nine and tree quarters inches, sycamore wood and Phoenix feather; It was better that the one I used to have, though I liked it, and surprisingly swishy. In fact, this wand made me realize how my old one was too long and way too stiff:

When they bought it, my parents didn't understand that the wand was actually important; they thought it was essentially ornamental – So they didn't pay much attention to it. I wonder what they were doing? It'd been already four days since I had left and – Not thinking about it.

Actually, I couldn't help it. I wasn't feeling guilty or anything – I know they really didn't care I was gone but… Here's the thing: I wish they cared. I know I should have known better than that… All they ever cared about is their money and what people think of them.

They used to love me very much when I was a kid – I'm an only child. I was spoiled rotten. But ever since they found out I was a witch they started to hate me. At first, when I began making strange things happen, they thought that they could squeeze the magic out of me (They hired _doctors_) because, please, magic doesn't exist. At least it's not supposed to. Eventually, they reached a conclusion: I was mental. Everything was happening in my head.

When I got my letter from school, they reached another one: a lunatic asylum had found out about me and they were offering to 'take care of me' all yearlong. They thought it was some sort of program where the patients lived in a fantasy world – See to what lengths one goes to ignore what's right in from of them?

But what were other people going to think? Isabelle Beauregard, going nuts? If the press ever found out, that would have been the end of the whole family.

So they told their friends I was going to a private school in London and they hired someone to teach me English during summer as to make it believable. They told the press I was being home-schooled (Everybody lies to the press, so why bother telling them the same tale they told their friends?).

When at home, I wasn't allowed to hang out with the other kids (I wouldn't have wanted to, anyways – A bunch of aristocratic dunderheads) and I was to 'behave like a young lady and not to show any sign of mental disorder whatsoever' when they were receiving visitors.

Magic had made my life a living hell. At home, I was the crazy one. At school… Okay, I must admit that my life at school was pretty cool. I had friends, most of the teachers liked me and even though I wasn't top of my class at every subject, there were a few ones I was really good at. I could spend the whole year without seeing my parents and, during the summer, I had something to look forward to.

But the thing is, every time I did magic, it reminded me of how much it had taken from me: my loving parents. That's why I wanted my memory gone, you know. So I could have a nice, normal life in which I'll think my parents were dead dentists who died in a car crash and, moreover, that magic didn't exist, except in books and movies.

But then… James really seemed to want me to be a witch. Like it was something wonderful. So… I guess I got curious. I wanted to feel what life was like when magic was such a wonderful thing. And, as I said before, I actually like magic. I'm just not used to see it as something right. I mean, the look in James' eyes: it was all because of magic – though I think my astonishing grey eyes have something to do with that too (I'm quite sure it wasn't the sopping hair – Just had had a shower, remember?).

At last, magic was giving me something good. So I grabbed my chance.

It took me a while to realize I was crying (_Yeah, like your blurred vision would have been caused by something else_); I'd been rummaging through my thoughts for the past two hours – I'm so _sentimental_. But there's no way I was crying over my past again. So I wiped my eyes on my pillow and promised myself it would be the last time.

**AN: **Hey! Thanks for reading! As you may have noticed, I started using the past in this chapter, so I apologize to those who have read the first chapter written the present (It's been updated now)! I changed because it was becoming very difficult for me to describe things in the present, and I just couldn't go on anymore. Third chapter coming soon!


	3. I told you so

**AN:** Hey guys! I really like this chapter; I hope you will too! (:

_###_

_###_

**_Isabelle_**

**_###  
_**

The month that was keeping me apart from the start of term passed quickly enough for me not to notice. I kept myself busy, mostly to prevent thinking about what I'd taken use to call 'My other life' but also because for once my summer wasn't made of boring dinners and garden parties. Professor Longbottom gave me a few classes, to help me 'catch up' and I pretended to study whilst eating Sundays at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, ran by Florean Fortescue's nephew himself.

I'd never been to a place like that before; I'd heard of them, of course, but all my magic things were ordered by the school so I'd never had a chance to visit anything like Diagon Alley. The Potters came to visit the Longbottoms a few times, so I had the occasion to spend time with James and his younger siblings, Lily and Albus (_But you only really paid attention to James, I must point out_).

When September 1st came, I was ready, though I didn't know much about school itself – The Potters weren't fond talking about it, on the contrary of their cousin Rose I met one day – Her whole life was based on her school marks. All I did know was that we got to Hogwarts on a train, on platform 9 and ¾, at King's Cross Station, and that I'd be sorted into a house (There are four of them: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and a last one with a really odd name) the moment I'd arrive at school.

So, when I wake up on the first of September, I checked my room for everything I might have forgotten to pack (Even though Mrs Longbottom said she'd said me anything I would have) and dragged my trunk down the stairs. Professor Longbottom was waiting for me, as he had volunteered to take me to the station. We ate in silence as usual (I never dared talk too much, I was afraid I might let something slip out) and at nine o'clock we were ready to leave the Leaky Cauldron.

'Thank you for everything Mrs Longbottom, I really spent an – I began, whilst she was hugging me.

'Oh it's okay dearie. I hope you'll enjoy yourself at Hogwarts!'

Five minutes later, she was waving on the threshold.

_**###**_

After we passed trough a brickwall (British do really have a thing for magic brickwalls – To get to the BeauxBatons Carriage, we just have to follow the glittering blue ballons on the road), Professor Lonbottom squeezed my shoulder.

'I've got to go now, but I'll see you at Hogwarts.' he said kindly.

'Thank you, Professor Longbottom. See you soon!'

He turned around and got trough the brick wall again. I was on my own. I gazed amongst the mass of people surrounding me, looking for a known face – There was so much steam escaping from the train I barely could distinguish actual faces. Not seeing anyone (_Meaning not seeing James, as you don't care about Albus or Lily_), I got onto the train, searching for an empty compartment. Some of the older students were staring at me, whispering to each other, and I could feel my cheeks blushing.

One I found what I was looking for, I tried to put my trunk in the luggage rack but I guess I was too small, so I just left it beside me hoping I would me left alone – _Or that some cute boy we all know the name of now would lift it for you. _

Oh, Shut up.

_**###**_

Looking trough the window, I could see students hugging their parents – some of them were even _crying_ – others waving by the train windows, and even a girl kissing her boyfriend goodbye. At five to eleven, when most of the people were already on the train, I got a glimpse of James, Albus and Lily, all hugging their mother in the middle of the steam.

When eventually the train started to move, the silhouettes on the station became smaller and smaller before disappearing in a turn. I was looking at the landscape trough the window when my compartment door slid open. A dark-haired girl stood in the doorframe, flanked by a boy who could have been mistaken with a gorilla, and another boy with blond hair by with a pale thin face, looking thoroughly bored.

Uuuuuugh. Please don't sit here… None of them looked friendly, and I'm pretty sure they were mistaking me with a first year – Observing the people on the station made me realize how small I was compared to them.

'Move' said the girl. Her voice was unexpectedly deep, and it sounded as though a man was talking in a young woman's body.

'I don't think so.' I hope I did not sound to squeaky. I'd never been much of a fighter. I didn't stand up – Sitting, they probably thought I was taller than I actually was.

'I beg your pardon?' Said the girl. 'I think I didn't hear you right. See that badge over here?' She pointed to her chest. Indeed, there was a silver badge pinned on her school robes – Why was she already wearing them? We had left about twenty minutes ago. 'It means I'm a prefect. It means I can make your little first year life (See? Told you.) a _living hell._'

What a nice person. Her friends were smirking behind her – I can't believe I managed to get in trouble so early (_Well I can_).

'Er –' I stood up. I couldn't think of anything else to do (I wasn't getting rid of them fluttering my eyelashes for sure), so…

At that moment, I think they thought I was going to leave, because they took a step back, as to show me the way. So I did what I would have done in my other life – I took out my wand – which was quite a useless thing to do (_I must agree_), you know. I couldn't jinx them, because I wasn't supposed to know any jinxes and they were tree to one. I think it took them by surprise though; they weren't expecting something that stupid from a first year (Seriously, I wish people would take the time to _look_ at my face. I may be small, but I definitely don't look like an eleven-year-old!) . When eventually, the surprise left their faces, the girl and the gorilla howled with laughter whilst the blond boy just went back to his bored expression.

I bit my lower lip. I know I wasn't convincing at all, but still, they could have made some effort. Fortunately for me, that's the exact moment fate chose to help me – Thank you by the way.

'What's funny?' asked a familiar voice in a keen tone. Hurray! I was saved – Luck was on my side.

They stopped laughing abruptly and James, a ginger boy and a dark-skinned one appeared in my vision field. Obviously, they all knew each other. At the sight of James, the blond boy's face illuminated with sudden interest.

'Where's Al?' he asked.

'Over there, compartment 23.'

The boy muttered what sounded like 'Thanks' and left the group. It seemed like he was staying with them only because he hadn't find his friends. James, who still hadn't noticed me (_Poor thing_), asked again:

'So, what's funny?'

'Just that first year who's trying to steal our compartment' replied the gorilla, disdainful. Ugh. You should have heard his voice. He even _sounded_ like a gorilla!

Hearing that, James looked at me (Finally!) and grinned.

'Lizzie!' he exclaimed, grinning. Haha! Weren't expecting that, were you, nutters? Obviously not, as their expression went from disdain to astonishment. 'Thank you for reserving us seats!' He winked at me, mildly amused.

The girl-with-the-man-voice and the gorilla left, taking this as their dismissal, but none without giving me a murderous stare. James entered my compartment, followed by his friends who looked quite intrigued too. Seeing that my trunk was taking all the space, he heaved it onto the luggage rack, before adding his and his friend's, which were beside the compartment door in the corridor.

'You couldn't get to lift it?' he asked, obviously finding this utterly amusing.

'I'm too small' I muttered. The ginger and the dark-skinned boy both laughed.

'That's why everyone keeps mistaking you with a first year!' chuckled James.

'Lizzie, this is Fred Weasley' he pointed at the ginger, 'and Thistle Thomas. Guys, this is Lizzie Evans.'

'Your name is… Thistle?' I couldn't help asking, tuning to the boy, my eyes widening, an eyebrow raised.

'Er –' he looked embarrassed. 'It's kind of a family thing actually. My mom's called Lavender… She's a teacher at Hogwarts, you know. Teaches Divination.'

'Oh.' I didn't know what else to say. It was obvious he didn't want to keep on the name-subject (What person in their right mind would name their son _Thistle_?) and I didn't want to continue talking about divination – I'd taken it for a year but I was so bad at it the teacher actually asked me to quit.

'It's about seeing into the future' said James, who must have mistaken my 'Oh-I-don't-know-what-else-to-say' with 'Oh-what-is-divination-that-sounds-so-cool'. 'When we went to buy your books we didn't bother taking ones for this class, as it's useless –' he looked sideways at Thistle ' Er – to start Divination on Seventh Year.'

I bit my cheeks for preventing myself from laughing. He didn't want to hurt his friends' feelings but what he thought of Divination seemed pretty clear to me.

We talked during the rest of the journey, eating Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs from the trolley. I mostly listened to them, avoiding talking about me and when I had to, trying not to sound too evasive about my past.

James told me that Fred was his cousin, as well as Roxanne, Fred's sister, Rose and her brother Hugo, though Fred wasn't their brother, but also Dominique and Louis, and Lucy. I think I got most of their names right. When he told me had more cousins (Like that would be possible….) that didn't go to Hogwarts anymore, and that all of them were or had been in Gryffindor I couldn't help asking:

'Is there a single Gryffindor who is _not _part of your family?'

He laughed, and told me Thistle was in Gryffindor too. Contrary to James and Fred, and like me, he was an only-child.

The sky had darkened, and it was night by the time we arrived at Hogwarts. Luc was still on my side, because when they started to want me to develop my whole dentists-who-died-in-a-car-crash-story, the train stopped in Hogsmeade (What is that name?). We got out of the train together, where a really tall and really large beardy old man, who made me feel like an insect, was yelling in a deep tired voice "First years! First years over 'ere!' The boys waved at him, and James turned to me:

'I think you should go with Hagrid, Liz, they're going by the lake and –

'Wait. How _deep_ is this lake you're talking about?'

_Pooooor Isabelle is afraid of depths…_

'Er – I don't know. Why?'

'Er – '

The look on my face was quite explanatory because they all laughed.

'Deep enough to host a giant squib' said Thistle, grinning at my expression.

'Shut up, Heliotrope.' James and Fred laughed, whilst Thistle gave me a reproachful-amused sort of glare. 'How are you going? Not by the lake too, are you?' My voice broke in the end and they all laughed again.

'No' replied Fred, 'we're going with the carriages.'

'Then I'll go with you.'

And as we went, I whispered 'Wisteria', hard enough for everybody to hear, in Thistle's ear (_What you don't say is that you barely could reach his ear standing on your tiptoes_), and we all chuckled.

_**###**_

If the Beauxbatons Palace looks like a princess castle, with its glimmering crystal walls, I must say Hogwarts looks like the home of some wicked witch – which is simply amazing. I was like thunderstruck by the sight, and it took me a while to notice that James was nudging me in the ribs, pointing towards the lake where dozens of small boats were floating on the surface. I grimaced, thanking Merlin for not having to take them.

We then passed trough huge wooden doors, which led into the enormous entrance hall. Someone was calling my name: Professor Longbottom. He was smiling in front of a small door (Well, it was a normal door but it looked rather small compared to the door everyone else was taking). I waved the boys goodbye and headed towards him.

'Good evening, Professor.'

'Had a nice journey? You should have taken the boats, the view is amazing!' he sounded disappointed, as if I had missed something really marvellous.

'Yeah? I'm not fond of lakes… Deep Water in general, actually.'

He smiled kindly, and explained that we'd have to wait for the first years to arrive. When they did, we went to wait in a small chamber (Small door equals small room here, I guess) and when he decided the time was right, he opened another door that led, this is where my theory about the doors is proved wrong, into a huge dining hall. The roof must have been magic, because it was the exact reproduction of the sky outside, and everywhere there were floating candles illuminating the room. There were five tables, four of them facing the last one, slightly higher, and an old, dirty, patched wizard hat standing on a stool, in the middle of the room. I swallowed. The boys had told me I'd have to put the hat in my head, but I wasn't expecting it to be that dirty (_If I could roll my eyes, I would…_).

I started. Did the hat just break into a song? Nobody had told me about that! It sung about the four houses, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and HuffyPuff? I still didn't get it. Professor Longbottom had told me that I would be sorted last, so I had to wait until all the first years were. From were I was, I could see James, Fred and Thistle lifting their thumbs at me.

'And this year we're glad to accept a new student in Seventh Year, began Professor Longbottom, 'EVANS, Lizzie!'

It took me a few seconds to realize he was talking about me (_I wonder why? Maybe it's because your name is _not_ Lizzie Evans_). The room had went silent, and some students in the farthest table were even standing up to get a good look at me. I went the quickest I could, I put the hat on my head.

'Mmmh…. Isabelle Beauregard.' Said a croaky voice inside my head (like I needed another one). I started. How did he know that?

_He's a talking hat. He knows everything. _Uuugh. Way too much voices in my brain right now.

'I'm thinking of Slytherin…' the hat continued. Wait, No!

'Oh ,can't I go to Gryffindor instead?'

_You don't have much the profile for a Gryffindor. I think Slytherin would suit you better._

'But I –

_But nothing you –_

'Are you bipolar or something?'

'I can't believe a hat just called me bipolar.' I must have said that out loud, because I heard laughter outside the hat. I flushed. The talking hat was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

_But he's quite right, honey._

'Nobody asked _you_ anything.'

_You'd be great in Slytherin. It seems like there is a whole bunch of tricky liars just like you…_

'See ? I guess you'd be great in Ravenclaw too. You're pretty clever – Or at least half your personnality is…'

_That would be me._

'Shut up.'

'No, I'm serious –' Oh not you, you stupid hat.

'Yeah, and in five minutes you'll tell me my uselessness would be great in Hufflepuff. '

'Hufflepuffs don't lie. And you do realize I can hear everthing that's going on in your head? 'Stupid hat', uh?'

_Slytherin it is then; it's two against one._

'Except I don't want to go to Slytherin.'

'And why's that?'

'Well James is a –'

_Oh please._

'SLYTHERIN! ' Shouted the hat. Oh damn.

Taking the hat of my head – How long had I kept it? – I rushed to the table that was cheering. I noticed Albus, who smiled at me, sitting amongst them – It startled me, because I had assumed that he was a Gryffindor like his brother, and the rest of his family – next to the bored-looking-pale-thin-faced blond boy. In front of them were, oh damn, the dark-haired girl and her gorilla who were not cheering – obviously. Not wanting to sit too next to them, nor too next to the first years (People already confounded me with them, so please), I sat between a tall, exquisitely beautiful, dark-skinned girl and a haughty looking blonde one.

'Hi' I said awkwardly.

The haughty one gave me a disdainful look before turning to the food that had just appeared in front of us. I was hoping a better reaction. I looked sideways towards the Gryffindor table: James and Thistle were turning their back at me but Fred, noticing me, smiled, though looking slightly disappointed.

'Hi.' Replied the beautiful girl in a kind voice. Oh thank Merlin. 'I'm Elena Zabini, I'm a seventh year too.'

'Oh, good.'

She was nice, though she didn't talk much. I'm glad she didn't asked about my family, because I was getting really tired and my lying decreases with the lack of sleep. So we didn't talk much, but all the better. She told me she was Head Girl, along with a Hufflepuff (I got the name in the end!) boy. Other people came to talk to me; most of them prefects are seventh years trying to be nice.

When we finished eating, I waited along with the others – Elena had told me the Headmistress would make a welcoming speech. I was really tired, and I only caught random words as 'Welcome', 'Students', 'Rules', 'Dung Bombs' until an entire sentence got to my brain.

'I also have great news this year! This year, Hogwarts will be hosting a very exciting event! The Triwizard Tournament!'

I chocked. The Triwizwhat?

The Great hall – It's the name of the dining room, according to Elena – broke into excited whispers, whilst the Headmistress explained what the Tournament was. I needed air.

'I know we hosted it last time', she continued, 'but taking account of the, er, circumstances, we are hosting it again as to make up for last time! The delegations of Durmstrang of Beauxbatons will be arriving in October, and we expect you to behave! Now – '

I think I'll never know what she said after it, I was running out of air. Why?

'Liz?' asked Elena. 'Are you okay? You look… Green.'

_And you hair is going to turn grey if you keep on like that. What are you up to? You want to match your house colours now?_

I didn't answer. I couldn't. Delegation of Beauxbatons. Triwizard Tournament. I was damned.

_I won't say 'I told you so'. This couldn't end well._

**AN: **Hey guys! Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be coming in a few weeks, I have my end of term exams so… See you!


	4. What do you guys know that I don't?

**AN: **Hey guys! This is a really really short chapter (So the next one will probably come out tomorrow – And if not, the day after tomorrow!) but I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm sorry for my really long absence, but if anybody cares my exams results came up last week and it didn't go as wrong as I was expecting! Yay!

_###_

_###_

_**Gabriel**_

_**###**_

Gabriel Montgomery was a tall, bronze-haired, good-looking young wizard. On the day before his hair was light blue, and it probably would be bright violet on the following one. His hair colour changed daily, as he was a Metamorphmagus, though the rest of his appearance remained quite the same, apart from small changes like eye colour or beauty spots. Despite his good nature, Gabriel was also vain – some would call him an incredibly big-headed git. But he was nice to his friends and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for them (except maybe change is face into a less handsome one).

On this first day of September, he was waiting by a tree, a Perking Willow where a bunch of blue, sparkling balloons were attached. Every now and then, a student greeted him before entering trough the tree leaves. He'd been waiting for more than two hours and the sun was now high in the sky – It was almost noon.

'Come on, Belle, what're you doing?' he muttered in french, watching the golden clock on his wrist.

_**###**_

On the other side of the Perking Willow, a girl and a boy looking very much alike were whispering nervously:

'I think we should tell him…' began the boy, looking at his sister. They both shared the same messy dirty blond hair and dazzling blue eyes.

'Tell him what? That she's probably – probably –' She didn't finished. 'There's no way I am telling him that.' She replied looking nervously over her shoulder.

'Oh, please, Nina, he deserves to know! Exclaimed Nina's brother, Mael. 'Plus the carriage will be leaving soon, and you know very well Madame Catherine won't wait for a dead girl.'

Nina's eyes filled with tears, and Mael sighed, looking rather sorry. He had said that in a much harder way he'd wanted to.

'I feel so guilty… She said in a croaky voice. 'We should have written to him from the moment we found out. And… We should have done something about Belle. We – We –'

'Shhhh.'

Mael took his sister in his arms, giving her a tight hug. She had spent the last month bursting into tears at random moments. One of their close friends, Isabelle Beauregard, had disappeared earlier in the summer. They both had given up hope of her miraculously re-appearing on the day the term started a while ago. If Nina still hurt, now all Mael felt was an empty feeling, and he had to keep himself thinking of Belle, because every time he did her cadaver came dancing in his mind.

Mael and Nina were both half-bloods: their father was a Wizard and their mother was a Muggle, a non-magical person. They found out Isabelle had disappeared trough the Muggle Newspaper; it had made the front page for weeks: 'Isabelle Beauregard, daughter of the famous Philippe Beauregard, missing.' At first, Mael and Nina had assumed she was at Gabriel's and that they would hear from her soon. But they kept receiving Gabriel's owls and nothing about Isabelle came up. They didn't find the courage to tell him, though, as he had always been closer to her than them. And as he was from a wizarding family, he was really unlikely to find out by himself, Belle never giving news to anyone during the summer because of her crazy parents. And the days went by, and Isabelle still hadn't re-appeared. The police thought maybe her parents had killed her, but no body was found. They had also thought she might have run away, as she had always threatened to do, but she would have told them, right? And if she wasn't at Gabriel's, and if she wasn't at their place either, where was she? They were her friends, after all. If past the first weeks, hope remained, it eventually went away. But now, they had to tell Gabriel about it, and it tortured Mael to be the one to do that.

_**###**_

Where was she? The carriage would be leaving soon and he doubted Mademoiselle Catherine would wait, even for Belle. What was she doing for heaven's sake? She usually was the first one to be there, leaving her parents as soon as she could!

As he heard a brushing noise, he turned around, to discover the Marin twins coming trough the tree leaves. They were both wearing rather guilty faces and Nina's eyes were red and puffy, as though she had been crying minutes ago.

'Nin', there's nothing to cry for, she'll be here any time now' he blurted out. Nina had always been much of a sensitive girl and he was used to her crying at rather non serious business. An awkward silence followed his words, ensued by a non-less awkward stare between the twins. Gabriel, looking confused, opened the mouth to say something, when an unexpected thought occurred him.

'What do you guys know that I don't?'

**AN: **Thanks so much for reading, please let me know anything you thing – Good or bad! Reviews are welcome!


	5. Authot noooooote!

Okay so first of all, I want to apologize. I really should stop making promises I can't keep. So, I totally forgot to workon chapter fifth, and I'm starting to work on it today. As soon as I finish it, i'll publish it ! So, so, so, soooooo sorry ! And i'm EVEN MORE sorry because I'm kind of giving you a false alert right now, making you believe this is a chapter when it's not… Sorry about that too !


End file.
